The Thief and The Detective
by Rose Sakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a student by day and a professional thief by night. Natsume Hyugga is a student by day and a genius detective by night. What will happen between the two. Summary inside.
1. Stolen 1

**Summary:**

**Mikan Sakura is student by day and a professional thief by night. She is known as Rose. Many tired to catch her but never succeeded. Natsume Hyugga on the otherhand is a student by day and a genius detective by night. Now that the handsome Detective Hyugga is handling the case, will he able to catch her? And now that he goes to the same school as her, will her secret finally revealed? Or will love blossom to the thief and detective?**

* * *

**Stolen 1: Mikan Sakura**

It was a quiet night. Everything was so - .

"Catch her don't let her escape." the dective ordered his subordinates.

They chased the so-called thief. The so-called thief is none other than Rose. Rose is a famous thief. She's famous in the entire Japan. And she doesn't steal money but she steals jewels, paintings, books and some materials made in clay. All that she stole worth much money. She always sends a note of when she will steal and where. The police tried to catch her but never succeeded. She was too quick. Right now they are in the museum where Rose will steal the Sakura Tree painting.

**Mikan's P. O. V**

I was having so much fun. It's always like this when I'm going to steal something. They always tried to catch me but always fail. Now before I forgot the important part to introduce my self. I'm Mikan Sakura - Imai but I introduce myself as Mikan Sakura. I have waist length brunette hair and a pair of chocolate eyes. I am also 15 years old. I was adopted by them when I was 8 years old. Being an Imai is a privelegde but I don't want to take it for granted. I am grateful at the Imai's. But when it is night I am Rose, the famous thief. While I'm in this form, I wore a black wig and a mask. I dressed all black. It helps a lot at night. I started stealing when I was ten. I started because I want to claim what is rightfully mine. Only one person knows that I am Rose and that is my best friend and step sister Hotaru Imai. I am a student by day but thief by night. Now I shared you my secret. It's time for me to steal the painting. I stopped running and face the cops who were running after me.

"Sorry boys but I have to leave you. I need to steal the painting. Bye. Till next time." I said as I threw a smoke bomb.

I jumped high in the air and landed on the tree branch. I swinged myself to the window then jumped. I landed gracefully without a sound. I ran towards my destination. When I arrived, somebody is looking at the painting. Without hesitating, I decided to ask him a question.

"What are you doing in a place like this boy?" I asked.

The boy turned around. I almost gasped. He had a messy raven hair and a pair of crimson eyes. He looked about my age.

"I am not a boy so don't call me one." the boy said.

"Any way you haven't answered my question. Do you even plan to?" I said

"I could asked you the same." he said smirking a little.

"I came to steal the painting that you were just staring at just now before I arrived." I answered

"So you are Rose." he said staring at me. He is analyzing me.

"That is correct. And I do believe that I don't know your name yet, Detective." I said.

"It's Detective Hyugga. Detective Natsume Hyugga." Natsume said.

"Pleased to meet you, Detective Hyugga." I said.

I looked at my watch. I have less than 5 minutes to steal the painting or Hotaru will kill me. She hates it when I'm late.

"It's been really a pleasure talking to you, Detective. But I am afraid it's time for to steal the painting." I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Natsume asked.

I smirked and jumped high in the air. I landed at his back. I leaned to his ears and whispered.

"I would really love to stay longer and chat but I really have to go soon." I whispered.

I could tell that he was shocked. I stole the painting then started running. I turned back and saw him still standing there.

"See you soon, Detective." I said as I continue to ran.

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at my watched and saw that I could make it back in time. I headed back to my room. Lucky, I arrived in time. I saw Hotaru waiting for me. I smiled.

"Always on time, Mikan." Hotaru said smirking.

"Well, I don't want you waiting too long." I replied.

I knew that you should never make Hotaru Imai waits.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Same as usual. But-" I said while changing.

"But what?" she asked

"It nothing important. I just met a new detective. Can you find me information about him?" I asked. I knew that it was one of Hotaru's specialty.

"Of course. Just tell me his name." she replied smirking.

"Detective Natsume Hyugga." I said.

I was now done changing. Hotaru and I went to the basement to keep the painting that I stole. There are already more than 500 things that I stole. I put the Sakura Tree painting in its place.

"It's quite an amazing collection, Mikan." Hotaru said.

"I know but you do know that I won't stop till I have all that is rightfully mine." Mikan said.

**To be continued**

**-------------------**

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Stolen 2

**This chapter will be on Natsume's POV. Thanks for the review and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Stolen 2: Natsume Hyugga**

I was pissed is an understatement. It does not even the word that I am feeling now. It's all my stupid father's fault. I was just living fine but he had other ideas to make my life a living hell. I probably should introduce myself first. I am Natsume Hyugga. I'm also a detective and a brilliant one. I'm only 17 years old. I have messy raven hair and a pair of crimson eyes. Ladies worship me and my body. I can't help it if I'm hot. So now, let me tell you what happened.

**Flashback**

_I was reading my manga outside in my Sakura tree when my imouto called me._

_"Nii- san." Aoi called._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Otou-san wanted to speak with you in his study." she said._

_I stood up. I knew better than to make my father wait. I head towards his study with Aoi._

_"What does he want with me this time?" I asked her._

_"I don't know but he seems a little happy." she answered._

_I don't usually get along with my father. I reached his office and knocked on the door._

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_"Come in." came otou-san's voice._

_I opened the door and went in. Aoi didn't went inside with me. I found my otou-san in his study reading a book._

_"You called?" I asked._

_"Yes. I did." he replied._

_"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked._

_I was straight to the point._

_"Natsume, why don't you sit down first?" he asked_

_I hesistated at first but sat down._

_"I called you to discuss few things with you." he started._

_"About what?" I asked_

_"Natsume, I know that you are genuis but I made a necessary decision to enroll you to a school." he said._

_"I'm going to school?" I asked._

_I was shocked that's for sure._

_"I know that you are surprised but it is for the best. And don't worry too much because Ruka will also be there." he said._

_"What's the name of the school?" I asked._

_"Gakuen Alice." he answered._

_"When do I start?" I asked._

_"You'll start on Monday which is two days from now." he replied._

_"I understand. I'll take my leave now." I said standing up._

_"Before I forget, you needto get yourself a girlfriend." he said._

_I walked out before he could say another word._

**End of Flashback**

Right now, I'm in my room with my best friend Ruka. His full name is Ruka Nogi. He's half- Japanese and half- French. He has blondle locks and a pair of cerulean eyes. He is the prince type kind of a guy. And he is also a detective like and I met when I was 5 and immediately became friends.

"So Ruka, I heard that you are going to Gakuen Alice." I said.

"Come on, Natsume. I know that you are going too." Ruka said.

"Why do we need to go anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. I kinda agree to it because I heard that you are also going." he replied.

I sighed.

"I forgot to mention to you yesterday that the chief wants to see you today." he said.

"Any idea why?" I asked.

"Not really. It must be a new assignment." he replied.

Well, it's better than staying here so I decided to go now.

"Coming?" I asked Ruka.

"I can't. Family dinner tonight." he replied.

I left the house and went to the police station riding my bike. I arrived after 15 minutes. I headed to chief's office. I knocked on the door before going in.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Oh, yes. I'm assigning you to a new assignment." chief said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to catch Rose." he replied.

"Catch Rose?" I asked to be certain.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that you knew her." he said.

I knew Rose. I mean who wouldn't know her. She's a famous professional thief. Many tried to capture her but none succeeded.

"When do I start?" I asked.

I'm pretty excited about this assignment. I do certainly like challenges.

"You'll start when we recieve her new note but for now join the team that is assigned to catch her in the museum." he said

With that said, I took my leave. I headed straight to the museum. I arrived too early. I decided to tour the museum. I saw a painting and was captivated by it. I didn't notice the time till I heard a voice.

"What are you doing in a place like this boy?" a girl's voice asked.

I turned around and a saw a girl wearing all black and a mask. She has black hair. She's around my age or maybe younger.

_'She must be Rose.' _I thought.

"I'm not a boy so don't call me one." I said.

"Any way you haven't answered my question. Do you even plan to?" she said.

"I could asked you the same." I said smirking a little.

"I came to steal the painting that you were just staring at just now before I arrived." she answered. She's straight to the point.

"So you are Rose." I said staring at me. I started analyzing her.

"That is correct. And I do believe that I don't know your name yet, Detective." she said.

I was quite shocked but nevertheless answered.

"It's Detective Hyugga. Detective Natsume Hyugga." I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Detective Hyugga." she said.

She looked at her watched. I must say that she is quite beautiful and young for a thief.

"It's been really a pleasure talking to you, Detective. But I am afraid it's time for to steal the painting." she said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

She jumped high in the air and landed quietly. She landed behind my back. I was surprised.

"I would really love to stay longer and chat but I really have to go soon." she whispered in my ear.

I was shocked. She took this oppurtunity and run. She turned back and saw me still standing there.

"See you soon, Detective." she said as she continue to ran.

I must say that I am impressed by her skills and she's quite a seductress.

**To be continued.**


	3. Stolen 3

**Sorry if I haven't been able to update since I was kind of busy. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Stolen 3: School**

It's already Monday so that means that Natsume and Ruka are to start school today. The boys went early to school because they don't want to come across fan girls. It's their only fear. Meanwhile at the Imai Mansion, Mikan is already dressed up and now combing her hair.

_'I wonder what's gonna happen today.'_ Mikan thought.

Then Hotaru opened the door.

"Why don't you ever knock, Hotaru?" Mikan asked facing Hotaru.

Hotaru is wearing their school uniform which is white long sleeve polo, black blazer jacket, black pleated mini- skirt and a red ribbon. Mikan is also wearing the same thing.

"Do I need to?" Hotaru asked.

"No. But you should really learn to knock on the door." Mikan replied.

She tied her hair in a low ponytail and they left the mansion. When they arrived at school, everybody is already talking about Natsume and Ruka, who are now in the principal office.

"Have you seen them?"

"Yes only a little bit."

"They are so handsome."

"I wonder if they have girlfriends."

The chattering continues until Mikan and Hotaru reached their classroom and sat down.

"What is going on Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Well Natsume Hyugga and Ruka Nogi are transferring today." Hotaru answered.

"You mean Detective Hyugga and Detective Nogi?" she asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I have to be careful from now on." Mikan muttered.

Meanwhile in the principal's office, the principal are welcoming Natsume and Ruka.

"It's a great pleasure for Gakuen Alice that you chose to study here." The principal said.

"Our fathers think that it's the best choice." Ruka said.

"Well, anyway I hope that you will enjoy studying here." he said.

Ruka and Natsume left the office and headed to their classroom. The class had already started so there's not much student in the corridor. Meanwhile in Mikan and Hotaru's class, the students are still chatting about the two new students.

"I heard that they were detective." Anna said.

"I believe so." Koko replied.

"And don't forget that they are also handsome." Nonoko said.

Anna and Nonoko began squealing.

"Now, Anna and Nonoko don't forget that you both have a boyfriend." Yuu said.

Koko is Anna's boyfriend while Yuu is Nonoko's boyfriend.

"Of course we won't." Anna and Nonoko said kissing Yuu and Koko in the cheeks.

"No public display of affection." Mikan said.

"You're just jealous." Anna said.

"Think whatever you like but just no public display of affection in front of Hotaru and me." Mikan replied.

"By the way, do you know which class does the new students gonna belong?" Koko asked.

Before anyone can answer, Narumi entered followed by Natsume and Ruka.

* * *

"NATSUME-SAMA!"

"RUKA-SAMA!"

"It's them."

"They are so handsome."

"Everyone please be quiet." Narumi said.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Well as you all know we have two new students. Let them intoduce theirselves before you asked questions Ladies." he said.

"Natsume Hyugga." Natsume said.

"Ruka Nogi. Pleasure to meet you." Ruka said.

After that the questions are thrown at them.

"Are you both single?"

"How old are you?"

"Where do you live?"

"What types of girls do you prefer?"

More questions are being thrown at them.

"Now, Ladies I have to excuse myself since we have a meeting. Natsume and Ruka's seats are at the last row. Bye." Narumi said escaping the room.

Nobody really paid attention to Narumi. Natsume and Ruka walked to their seats still being asked. Once they sat down their desks are crowded by the students.

"You are both detective right?"

"NATSUME-SAMA!"

"RUKA-SAMA!"

Both Mikan and Hotaru were forced out of their seats since they sat in front of them.

"This is crazy." Mikan said.

"I have to agree with you." Hotaru said.

"Wanna ditch class?" Mikan asked.

"Might as well do so." Hotaru replied.

They were about to leave the room when Yuu stopped them.

"May I know where the two of you going again?" Yuu asked.

"Ditching. We can't stay here too long because it's too noisy and some crazy fan girls took our seat." Mikan replied leacing the room with Hotaru.

Yuu sighed and the students are still gathered around the new students. When Jinno entered, all the students took their seats and became quiet. Jinno looked around and saw that Mikan and Hotaru are missing.

"Where is Miss Imai and Miss Sakura?" Jinno asked.

"They are ditching again, Jinno-sensei." Yuu said.

Jinno sighed. He knew better not to mess with those two since he already experienced it once.

"Then let's begin the lesson." Jinno said.

The lesson began. In the middle of the lesson, Mikan and Hotaru walked in. The class just let them be so is Jinno-sensei. It was very unsual for Natsume and Ruka. They rest of the day passed. By the time it was dismissal, Mikan and Hotaru were gone before Natsume and Ruka could asked them questions. They went home a little depressed.

"Natsume what do you think of school" Ruka asked.

"I guess that its a bit interesting." Natsume answered smirking.

**To be continued.**


	4. Stolen 4

**Stolen 4: Warning**

It's raining and right now the students are inside their classrooms chatting. They don't have classes because the teachers are having a meeting. Mikan and Hotaru are busy reading a book. Ruka tried to get their attention but it was no use.

"Don't bother." Sumire said.

"Excuse me?" Ruka asked.

"What she meant is that no matter how hard you try to get the attention of those two you won't get it." Anna said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nobody bothers them when they are reading because they don'tpay attention. Even if they heard you they won't pay attention to you. By the way, I'm Anna Ogosawara." she said.

"I'm Nonoko Ogosawara." Nonoko said.

"I'm Sumire Shouda." Sumire said.

"Kokoromiyo Yome. Koko for short." Koko said.

"Yuu Tobita." Yuu said.

"Ruka Nogi and this is my best friend Natsume Hyugga." Ruka said.

"Are they always like this?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. They are." Sumire answered.

"Then what about what happened yesterday?" Ruka asked.

"Oh that. It's pretty normal around here. It happens almost everyday." Koko said.

"Don't the teachers get angry?" Natsume asked.

"I think it happened twice back when we were in Elementary but I don't remember much of that situation." Nonoko said.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, they ditched the class because there is no teacher and they came back in the middle of the class just like yesterday. They were given detention. The next day we just heard that sensei resigned. Then also there is Jinno-sensei." Yuu said.

"What about Jinno-sensei?" Natsume asked.

"Well he got angry at them once and almost lost his resigned. We really don't know what happened. At first we thought that Jinno-sensei resigned because he didn't come to school for a month but after a month he went back to school and changed a lot. None of the students know what really happened but I think all the teachers know." Anna said.

"Why only the teachers?" Ruka asked.

"The teachers are afraid of them. No body dared to punish them even the principal." Nonoko said.

Then Mikan slammed her book shut. Everyone stopped what they are doing and kept quiet. They knew that something is gonna happen.

"You know it's not nice to tell other people stories." Mikan said.

They knew who this is intended for.

"But Mikan – chan they are just asking." Koko said.

"I know. Just be careful." She said smiling at them.

Everyone in the classroom froze except Natsume and Ruka. They knew when Mikan smiled it's not a good thing and that she is in a bad mood.

"We will." Sumire said.

The atmosphere in the classroom became tense. No body spoke for awhile.

Mikan's POV

This is so pointless. It's so quiet. I like it usually but the atmosphere is so tense. I looked at Hotaru. I know that she is not reading.

"Mikan what do you want?" Hotaru asked as she closed her book.

"I'm bored." I answered.

"What do you want to do? You know that you can't go outside since its raining." She said.

"I know. If it isn't raining, I would be outside ditching." I replied.

Hotaru sighed. Everyone started talking again.

Natsume's POV

Everyone is talking again.

"What was that about?" Ruka asked me.

"I have no idea myself." I answered.

"Don't worry it's normal around here. It's been always like that since we have new students." Yuu said.

"How long have the two of them been here?" Ruka asked.

"About 6 years. They transferred in the middle of the second semester." Sumire said.

"Isn't that a bit crazy?" he asked.

"We know but apparently they are both genius. By the end of the second semester the two are the top. With Hotaru first and Mikan second." Koko said.

I was impressed. This is getting more interesting.

"How old are they now?" I asked.

"Well they are both 16." Anna answered.

So we were a year older than them.

"Can you tell us their name?" Ruka asked.

"Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said facing them

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said facing them.

"Ruka Nogi." Ruka said.

"Natsume Hyugga." I said.

"We know that already. And it's rude to asked others about our name when we were right in front of you." Mikan said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked question about you?" I asked.

Mikan's POV

I was getting annoyed. The two new students kept asking about us. It's irritating. Then I heard Nogi asked them our names. That was my limit so is Hotaru. Don't they know that it's rude to ask other people names if the person is in front of them.

"Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said facing them.

"Mikan Sakura." I said facing them.

"Ruka Nogi." Ruka said.

"Natsume Hyugga." Natsume said.

"We know that already. And it's rude to asked others about our name when we were right in front of you." Isaid.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked question about you?" Natsume asked.

"We don't mind but I can tell you that you won't get much answer." Hotaru said.

"That's fin by us." Ruka said.

"Then what are your questions?" I asked.

"What your relationship with each other?" Natsume asked.

"Sisters." Hotaru said.

"How so?" Ruka asked.

"Why don't you find that out yourselves, Detectives?" I replied smirking.

"How did you that we are both detectives?" Natsume asked.

"Everyone in this school knows that." Hotaru replied.

Hotaru gave me a look. I know that I have to careful on what I'm gonna say. It's gonna be bad if they find out I'm Rose.

"Where do you live?" Ruka asked.

"Find that out yourselves." I answered.

This is getting fun.

"Then do you know why the teachers are afraid of the two of you?" Natsume asked.

Of course we know that but of course why tell them that. It's nice to make them investigate.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." Hotaru said.

I smirked. They are getting irritated.

Natsume's POV

I've never been irritated like this in my whole life. They two girls are playing with eyes. I could tell it and they seem happy that we are irritated.

"This will be our last question. Why is everybody afraid of you?" Ruka asked.

They didn't answer. They became serious and I have no idea why.

"You know that curiosity kills a cat." Hotaru said.

'_What the hell does that mean?'_ I thought.

"Just a warning. It's best that you know nothing about us after all it's for the best, Detectives." Mikan said.

They both looked back at front. I was shocked. Nobody talked to us liked that.

'_What's with the warning?'_ I thought.

I looked at Ruka. It looks like we are thinking the same thing. I have to find something more about them.

**To be continued. **


	5. Stolen 5

**Stolen 5: Tsubasa**

It's been two weeks since Natsume and Ruka transferred. So far, they didn't find out anything more about Mikan and Hotaru. Right now, the class are chattering since there are no teachers due to a meeting.

"Hotaru, do you know when **'he'** is coming back?" Mikan asked empasizing the he.

Natsume and Ruka, who were both reading a book, looked at the girls in front of them.

"It should be this week." Hotaru answered.

"What do you think? Should I skip school for a week or just a day?" Mikan asked.

"Considering that we don't exactly know when he will be back, you should skip school for a week." Hotaru replied.

Then Anna and Nonoko went near Mikan and Hotaru.

"Mikan guess what?" Anna said.

"What is it Anna?" Mikan asked.

"We heard from the seniors that somebody came back today." Nonoko said.

"Who is this person?" Mikan asked.

"Guess." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Misaki-sempai?" Mikan guessed.

"No, silly. It's a guy with a star tattoo on his left cheek." Anna said.

"No." Mikan said.

"Yes." Nonoko said.

Mikan froze.

"So when did he got back?" Hotaru asked.

"Well from what we heard from the rumours, he just got back yesterday and couldn't wait to go school today." Anna answered.

_'This gonna be one hectic day.'_ Hotaru thought.

Not knowing anything, Natsume and Ruka decided to asked them questions.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Ruka asked.

"We are talking about Tsubasa-sempai." Anna replied.

"Who?" Natsume asked.

"They do not know him, Anna. They are transferred student." Nonoko said.

"Well, we are talking about Tsubasa Andou." Hotaru said.

"Who is that?" Ruka asked.

"Tsubasa Andou is a junior here at Gakuen Alice. He's a year older than us and exteremely popular." Anna said.

"He's good at sports and academics. He's the top one in his grade. He went to America for a competion and won. He just got back yesterday." Nonoko said.

"Where is now?" Natsume asked.

"He's probably on his way here." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I'll leave him to you." Mikan said.

She began to pack her things.

"What with her?" Ruka asked.

"You'll see." Hotaru replied smirking.

Mikan is preparing to leave the classroom when the door opened. Tsubasa stood there.

"Oh no." Mikan said.

Tsubasa looked around and Mikan. He ran towards her and hugged her.

"Mi-chi, I miss you so much. Do you have any idea how lonely I was?" Tsubasa said.

"Let... me... go... I ..... can't ....... breathe." Mikan said.

Tsubasa let Mikan go. Mikan looked at Tsubasa and sighed.

"Did you miss me?" Tsubasa asked.

"No." Mikan answered going back to her seat.

"I thought you are leaving." Hotaru said.

"What's the use? He already found me." Mikan replied.

"That hurts." Tsubasa said.

Mikan ignored him.

"Tsubasa-sempai." Anna and Nonoko said.

"How are things around here?" Tsubasa asked.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Right now, I'm seating in the plane back to Japan. I went to America due to a competion and won. The competion is ice skating. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. I slept during the ride. When I arrived, I went to my house and quickly went to bed. I can't wait to see Mikan. The next day I was a little late to school. I went to the classroom and my classmates were pretty excited that I'm here. We chatted for a while.

"Hey guys, I better go." I said.

"Sure go ahead. We know that you miss her." They said.

They shove me out of the room. I can't believe what happened but they were right. I really do miss her and I want to meet her room. I went to their room. I know that they don't have a teacher because there is a meeting. I opened the door and saw Mikan. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Mi-chi, I miss you so much. Do you have any idea how lonely I was?" I said.

"Let... me... go... I ..... can't ....... breathe." Mikan said.

I let Mikan go. She looked at me and sighed.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"No." Mikan answered going back to her seat.

"I thought you are leaving." Hotaru said.

"What's the use? He already found me." Mikan replied.

"That hurts." I said.

Mikan ignored me.

"Tsubasa-sempai." Anna and Nonoko said.

"How are things around here?" I asked.

"It's fine. We have two new students. How was the competition?" Anna said.

"Oh. I see. Well the competion is a piece of cake." I replied.

"So when is the next competition?" Hotaru asked.

"There is none yet." I replied.

"Great. I'm stuck with him for a while." Mikan muttered.

"That hurts my feelings." I said to Mikan.

Mikan looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. I did miss you Tsubasa and it's glad to have you back." Mikan said smiling.

I hugged her again.

"I know you would afterall you do love me very much." I said.

"Let her go Andou." a voice said.

I knew that voice. It's the voice of my beloved cousin.

**Natsume's POV**

I watched my stupid cousin Tsubasa interact with my classmates. Mikan knew him quite well. I saw Mikan smiled at him and became jealous especially when he hugged her again.

"Let her go, Andou" I said.

I knew that Tsubasa recognize my voice. He let Mikan go and looked at me. I smirked.

"Nice to see you cousin." Tsubasa said.

"Hn" I replied.

I knew right now all of my classmates are shocked except Ruka. I looked at Mikan and Hotaru and they are not shocked. I wonder if they knew that Tsubasa and I are cousins.

**To be continued**


	6. Stolen 6

**Stolen 6: Cousins**

**Mikan's POV**

Right now, I'm pretty sure that the class is shocked. Not many people knw that Tsubasa and Hyugga are cousins. They are not that close since they are glaring at each other. I'm sure if they don't stop glaring at each other they will melt. I sighed. Then Tsubasa spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I could asked you the same." Natsume replied.

"I study here. Isn't it that obvious?" Tsubasa replied.

"Then it should be also obvious that I study here." Natsume said smirking.

You could feel the tension in the air. If this doesn't stop soon, somebody will get hurt. I sighed again.

"Tsubasa." I called but he just ignored me.

_'Unbelievable.'_ I thought.

"Tsubasa." I called again but once again got ignored.

I don't have much patience so if he gonna be like that then never mind.

"I'm going out, Hotaru." I said.

I was pissed. Tsubasa ignored me twice. It's not like that I like him or anything. I'm just surprised since it's the first time that he ignored me.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked.

"Anywhere as long as the two idiots are not around." I replied.

"We heard that!!" Natsume and TSubasa said at the same time.

"Glad you did." I said.

"Mi-chi you know that I am not an idiot and especially not like Hyugga." Tsubasa said glaring at Natsume again.

"Neither do I." Natsume said glaring at Tsubasa again.

"What's the use of denying it Natsume? You are a baka." Tsubasa said.

"I'm not denying anything. In fact you are the baka not me." Natsume replied.

The two kept throwing insult on each other. I'm starting to get irritated.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" they both replied.

The classroom bacame quiet. The two realized what they have done. Hotaru just shaked her head. She knew that I am angry and nothing ever good happen when I am angry.

"Mi-chi." Tsubasa said.

I looked up smiling. My eyebrows are twicthing.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Are you okay? That's wahat he asked me.

"Do I looked like I'm okay to you?" I asked.

"No." Tsubasa answered.

"You two out of the classroom." I said.

"What?" Natsume asked.

Tsubasa is preparing to leave. He knew better that to agrue with me when I'm angry.

"I. SAID. GET. OUT. OF. THIS. CLASSROOM." I said emphasizing each words.

Natsume and Tsubasa just stood there. I grabbed both of them and drag them outside the room.

"Let go of me."

I didn't listen to their protest and just continue to drag them. Once we were otside, I let them both go. They both fell.

"What the heck is that for?" Natsume asked.

I could tell that he is pissed.

"You two are irritating me." I replied walking away. I went back to the classroom. Once I opened the door, they all looked at me. When I looked at them they went back to their seats and continue what they are doing before. I walked to my seat and sat down. I sighed.

"Where are they?" Hotaru asked me.

"Outside." I replied.

I looked outside the window.

'_They should know better than to make me angry. Stupid cousins.'_ I thought.

**Natsume's POV**

Right now, I'm outside with my baka cousin. Sakura dragged us outside then left us there.

'What a weird girl.' I thought.

I looked at Tsubasa and he's thinking.

"Oi." I said.

He looked at me.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

He sighed before he answered me.

"If you wanna survive in this school, you must remember to never make Sakura or Imai angry. What happened today was just a warning. We are lucky that she only dragged us outside. I heard from the others that they had worst. Well I better go back to my classroom now. Bye baka cousin." Tsubasa said leaving me.

'What the heck did he mean?' I thought as I went to the sakura tree.

I knew better than to make Sakura more angry. She is quite scary and I can't believe that I kind of like it.

_'My stupid cousin passed me bugs. Stupid Tsubasa.'_ I thought as I took a nap.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Oh no! That's all I could think. I made Mi-chi angry. I knew that I should not have made her angry. This is so bad. I better apologize to her later. I'll let her cool of her head first. I don't want to end up in much worst state. It's a good thing that she just dragged us outside and left us there. I heard from the others before that what happened was much worse than now.

'This is Natsume's fault.' I thought.

He called me and asked me a question. I answered honestly.

"If you wanna survive in this school, you must remember to never make Sakura or Imai angry. What happened today was just a warning. We are lucky that she only dragged us outside. I heard from the others that they had worst. Well I better go back to my classroom now. Bye baka cousin."

I walked back to my classroom.

_'Stupid cousin.'_ I thought as I've reached the room

**To be continued.**


	7. Stolen 7

Sorry if I wasn't able to update soon. I kind of run out of ideas but now I'm back. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this one.

Stolen 7: Ruka

A day had already passed since Tsubasa and Natsume made Mikan angry. He tried to stay out of her way just like any other person in the academy because they knew that nothing good ever comes when she is angry. Mikan, right now, is sleeping underneath the Sakura tree while Hotaru is attending classes. You might think that it's weird for the two to be separated but it's not. Hotaru knew that what Mikan needs some time alone to calm down. Meanwhile, the two detectives were absent from school today. They are currently in the Hyugga Mansion specifically Natsume's room. Natsume is lying sown on the bed while Ruka is sitting sown in the couch.

"So how long will it take this time?" Ruka asked

"I don't know. A week, I guess." Natsume replied

Then silence filled the room.

"So have you found anything?" Natsume asked

"Not much. Probably stuffs that you already know." Ruka answered

"Why is it so hard to find informations about Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura?" he asked

"I tried hacking to the school computer but sadly there was a firewall protecting their files. I managed to get pass the firewall of the school but the firewall in their file is kind of hard. Even now I still can't get past it."

"Why are they so mysterious? Even our classmates don't know much about them."

"Could they be related to Rose?"

"Doubt it. Rose worked alone. She doesn't need accomplices. And speaking of Rose, I received a call from the chief saying that Rose has a heist tonight. I want you to be the one to attend it."

"Me?"

"Who else? Ruka, you will be my replacement. Don't worry I don't need you to catch her. Just entertain her. She gets bored a lot. Now go visit the chief. Tell him that you'll be the one going to the heist tonight."

After that statement, Ruka was thrown out of Natsume's room. Just as he is about to leave, he saw Natsume's father.

"Good morning" Ruka greeted

"Good morning, Ruka. How was school?" Mr. Hyugga said

"School's fine. We met Tsubasa in the school. He seems friends with Imai-san and Sakura-san." He replied

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes, sir. Do you know her sir?"

"Probably not. I must have heard it from Tsubasa once. Well it seems like that you were going somewhere, I won't stall you any futher."

With that, Mr. Hyugga went upstairs heading towards the direction of his study. Ruka left the Hyugga mansion and headed directly to the chief's office to know more about the new heist of Rose.

Mikan's POV

I was resting in the Sakura tree when I felt somebody sat down besides me. I opened my eyes to see Hotaru. I closed my eyes once more. The wind blowing was the only sound the surrounds us.

"Have you calmed down?" she asked me

I didn't answer her question.

"You know the two detectives were absent." She said

Nogi and Hyugga absent. Now that is strange.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. I was announced after attendance but even before attendance you were not in the classroom." She replied

"I see." I replied

"What do you plan to do Mikan?" she asked

"About what?" I asked

"I know that you have a heist tonight. What do you plan to do about it?"

"The usual. Steal the book and escape."

"Where is the location again?"

"Andou's Mansion."

"Andou?"

"Yes. I really don't need to research much about the place since I know most of the part of it. What I'm worried about is Tsubasa being there."

"I think that with your disguise he won't be able to recognize you."

I stood up and stretched. I looked at Hotaru.

"I'm gonna go home now. Tell the teacher that I was sick or something. I don't feel like going to classes anymore. Would you bring home my bag for me?" I said

"Sure. And take care on your way back. I'll see you later." Hotaru said

I left the school and went to back home, which is Imai's Mansion. At that time, I only had one thing going on my mind and that is _'This heist is gonna be super interesting.'_

-Time Skip-

There is only an hour left before Rose or I will steal the painting. I am dressed in my disguise. Since I'm worried about my wig and mask falling off, I decided to dye my hair black and put on sapphire contact lenses. I still wore my outfit, which is composes of Black shorts, black 3 inch knee-length boots, black gloves, black tank top and black leather jacket. I'm not obsessed with black and even if I am who can blame me black is a nice colour and it goes well with everything.

I was now observing the guards while sitting in the tree. As you've guessed, I'm now inside the Andou's property to be exact in the garden. I managed to pass the security outside the gate and surprisingly it was easy. So now, I'm just killing time watching the guards patrol. They are quite funny. They looked like robot soldiers. I continued to watch that is until someone noticed me and it wasn't even the guard. It was Tsubasa. Of all the people who would notice me. It was him. I curse my luck.

"What are you doing there? Wait a minute you're Rose." Tsubasa said

I jumped from the tree and landed in front of him.

"And you as well weren't supposed to be here, Tsubasa Andou." I said

Before he could say anything, I knocked him out. It was then I noticed that I was in his room. I put him in bed which is quite hard considering that he was heavy. Once there, I took a look at his room. The last time I was here, Hotaru and I weren't allowed to enter of his room. At that I noticed why, inside his room there were pictures of me. Tons of pictures of Mikan Sakura. And some of them are new to me. I wonder how he managed to get all of these pictures me. I looked at my watch and there's about 30 minutes left till I will steal the book. I went out f Tsubasa's room and headed straight to the library. There's only a few guards guarding the house so I didn't have a hard time knocking them out .When I reached the library, I expected to see Natsume Hyugga but whom I saw was Ruka Nogi.

"Where is the Detective?" I asked

Ruka's POV

Stupid Natsume. I should have known why he passed me this case. It was because it's here at Andou's Mansion and I know how he loathed Tsubasa. I'm now in the library holding the book that Rose was supposes to steal. It will be my first time seeing Rose. And I still don't get why Natsume said that I should entertain her. That was when I heard a voice.

"Where is the Detective?" a girl's voice asked

I turned around to see Rose standing there. I looked at the watch and there is 15 minutes left before the exact time that she will be stealing this book.

"I'll ask again. Where is the Detective?" Rose said

"By Detective, do you mean Natsume?" I asked her

"No. Of course I mean him. Now where is he?" she asked

"Due to circumstances, he wasn't been able to come." I replied

I looked at her and she looked like she's thinking.

She looked at me and said, "So, Ruka Nogi what do you think we should do?"

I looked at her confused

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Didn't Detective told you anything?" she asked

It was then that I remembered what Natsume had said to me.

'Entertain her'

"Well, he did tell me to entertain you but I don't know how." I said

She sat down on one of the chair and looked at me.

"You are boring." She said

I was shocked at her statement. I decided to sit in front of her and put the book down on the table.

"So what do you usually do with Natsume?" I asked

"We played games, talks and whatever we could think of." She answered

"Then can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking me but sure go ahead. But one thing though, I decided whether I want to answer your question or not."

"Why are you stealing?"

"You are quite bold. Why am I stealing? Actually, I'm not stealing, I'm just claiming back what is originally mine."

"Originally yours?"

"Nice try but I'm not gonna answer that."

"Why is your name Rose?"

"Rose because in a way I am a Rose. You may see the beauty but at the same dangerous."

She was smiling and I could help but blushed at her smile.

"Well, it's nice talking to you but I need to go." She said

As she stood up, the clock stroke twelve and the book was gone and so was she.


End file.
